


Carry the Light

by Kavi, Nerdya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Misgendering, Future Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Canon, Smut, This starts out nice and then it's downhill from there kiddos, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yonko Trafalgar Law, trans luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdya/pseuds/Nerdya
Summary: A heated night after a battle turns into something much more. The King of Pirates and one of the Yonkou will always have enemies to look out for.GENERAL WARNING: Though it starts out nice and romantic, this story will get seriously gnarly in future chapters. Please read the tags and warnings carefully. Love,Kavi and Nerdya ~





	Carry the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all!
> 
> This is a collab I'm doing with my good friend Nerdya. Welcome! For those of you who read my fic "A Different Kind of Torture" (which I am still working on, I need to finish the final chapter, I know), this fic's gonna have very similar elements. So if you liked that one, you'll probably like this one. If you hated that one, I don't blame you. Anyway please please please pay attention to the tags on this fic and if anything is triggering to you steer clear. Nerdya and I will be updating the tags with more specific things as time goes on, so please pay attention to them. With that, let's go! --Kavi
> 
> I want to also say welcome to everyone. This is the first fic of this caliber I'm writing, and based on what we have in plans it is going to be quite a ride. If anything in the tags bothers you or could potentially trigger you, please be mindful. -- Nerdya
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: None

Law stumbled backwards against the doorframe. Luffy’s lips were pressing insistently against his, slipping in their fervor and kissing every inch of skin they came in contact with. The wet heat was there, against his lips, then pressing into his stubble, against his jaw, above his lip, on his chin. A teasing slip of tongue darted into the corner of his mouth, and he could hear the Pirate King giggling helplessly and breathily, soft puffs of air skating across his jaw.

“Ohhh Torao, Torao, c’mere—I need you, I need it—“

Luffy’s voice was thick with lust, drunk on adrenaline, and the sound of it dripped down Law’s neck and pooled below. With what was almost a growl, he pulled the smaller man against him and pushed off from the doorframe, shutting the cabin door with a crack that sounded muffled through Law’s hazy senses. Nothing else mattered. It was all Luffy, everything. Part of him knew that they should wait; the thunder of cannon fire had hardly stopped, still rang in his ears, it was too soon— He pushed the thought away without a second glance.

He laid Luffy down on their soft bed, following the downward arc and pressing himself against his husband’s chest. Laying kisses like brickwork, Law worked his way down Luffy’s throat, feeling the vibrations of the King’s moans on his lips. There was a small cut over Luffy’s collar bone, left there from the just-ended battle. Law licked the small bit of blood away from it, and the metallic taste of it on his tongue only fueled his ardor.

When he reached Luffy’s chest Law tore open the younger man’s shirt without preamble. Buttons skittered around the room and Law could hear Luffy snickering, his sibilant cadence sending shivers ricocheting down Law’s spine. As Law kissed over the cloth binding Luffy’s chest, he could hear his partner’s low voice above his head.

“How badly does Torao want me?”

Law bit at Luffy’s stomach, running his tongue along the groove between the other pirate’s abs. He ran a hand down Luffy’s side to grab at his ass, figuring his actions would serve better than words.

He should’ve known better than to disobey the Pirate King.

Law found himself flipped over in an instant, pinned to the bed, Luffy staring down at him with eyes ablaze. His partner’s legs were spread wide over his lap and Law felt himself swell even more in his pants. Luffy’s hands were on Law’s shoulders, holding him down as he leaned closer.

 _“Tell me_ , _”_ he hissed, pupils blown not with rage but a desire so intense it left Law breathless, “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

Law smirked, leaning up to meet Luffy in a heated kiss before turning his partner’s face to the side so he could whisper in his ear. His words sounded strangely loud in the room filled only with panting, laden dark with promise and desire.

_“I wanna tie your hands to the bedposts, unzip your shorts, and do you with just my tongue.”_

Luffy gasped, the sound all Law needed to hear as he flipped them back around. He wedged his hips in between Luffy’s spread legs, grinding into the place where Luffy was so, _so_ soft and warm. The younger pirate was gasping into their kiss, Law biting Luffy’s lips and swallowing the moans his partner produced.

“Mmm I bet you’re so wet for me,” Law murmured lowly against Luffy’s parted lips. The Pirate King moaned throatily, his breathing taking on a higher edge. Law felt the corner of his own mouth crook upwards in a grin. He loved riling Luffy up. “I bet you’re so, sooo wet,” he repeated. “Shall we take a look, mm?”

Luffy’s hips bucked up at that and he let out a high pitched cry. “Uhnn, L-Law, please—“

“Ohhh yes, I love it when you beg,” Law crooned, and he summoned a small blue disc in the palm of an outstretched hand. “Room.”

An instant later, the rest of Luffy’s clothes had thumped softly to the floor and Law had the king of pirates bared beneath him. Snaking a nimble hand downwards, Law pressed two long fingers there, feeling Luffy’s soft spot, the intense, searing heat. He stirred gently in the wetness he found, watching Luffy’s eyes screw shut and his mouth open in an ‘o’, felt the press against his fingers as his partner chased after the feeling of his touch.

“O-oh! Law—!”

Law sat up slightly and retracted his fingers, bringing them back so Luffy could see them. “Look,” he said, rubbing his thumb against the glistening tips of his two fingers. The viscous slick coated them, dripping further down towards Law’s palm. Luffy’s dazed eyes focused on the fingers as Law continued. “Look how wet you are. _Perfect.”_

As Luffy watched, Law brought his own fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. To Law’s immense satisfaction, Luffy’s eyes immediately rolled back in his head and he closed them tightly, throwing his head back into the mattress and squirming beneath the older pirate. He kissed Luffy quickly, moving downwards until he reached his partner’s rising and falling chest. He kissed the scar there, gently nipping at the skin by Luffy’s nipple and licking the skin afterward. Luffy’s moans grew in volume, and Law smirked and shoved Luffy’s legs open even wider than before. With his eyes fixed on that wet, glistening place between Luffy’s legs, Law leaned down, hands gripping both of the younger man’s thighs, keeping him spread nice and open.

He breathed lightly on Luffy’s inner thigh, and the Pirate King twisted his hands in the sheets next to his head and groaned wantonly. He licked a stripe up the soft skin, over to the source of his burning desire. The heat coming off of Luffy was almost searing, the younger man twitching with anticipation, spread open and helplessly waiting under Law’s firm grip. Law leaned forward and gave Luffy’s trembling sex a wide lick, dipping his tongue inside to tease.

Luffy’s whole body jerked, and Law heard his partner let out a cry. He lapped again at the sweet, wet opening spread before him. It tasted just the way Law had remembered, like sex and primal desire. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Hands scrabbling, he changed his grip on Luffy so he could hoist the younger man’s hips up. Luffy’s legs fell open on their own, their owner all boneless tension, gripping the sheets and laying with his head facing the side, panting breathlessly. Law shifted onto his knees and buried his face between Luffy’s legs without ceremony. He licked and kissed the folds of skin there, nestling his nose in the thick curly hair covering Luffy’s front. He lifted Luffy’s legs up and hooked them onto his shoulders so he could knead his partner’s ass as he ate him out. Law pressed his face hard against Luffy, feeling the muscles starting to constrict around his tongue, which he pushed as deeply into the younger man as he could. Luffy’s voice was high and breathy now, not even able to form words anymore.

“O-oh—oh, oh—AH, ah aaah—mmmnnn—“

Law relished the sharp and helpless note in Luffy’s moans, concentrating on the places from which he could coax more. He flicked his tongue out and up, catching on the upper rim of Luffy’s hole, and Luffy’s breath hitched even higher. Noticing the reaction and pressing his tongue towards the top of Luffy’s channel, Law could feel the smooth skin starting to turn rough. He lapped at that juncture, unable to probe any deeper, but he didn’t need to. He heard Luffy make a sound almost like a scream and suddenly felt the muscles around his tongue beginning to pulse. They constricted and released his tongue rhythmically and Luffy continued to make high, whining noises as he bucked against Law’s face.

Law pulled back to watch the orgasm ripple through Luffy, making his back arch and his toes curl. As an afterthought, Law probed a finger inside his partner, firmly rubbing that spot he had been licking to prolong Luffy’s pleasure. Luffy let out a cry at that, still clenching rhythmically around Law’s finger. Slowly his bucking quieted and he lay breathing heavily, an almost stunned expression on his face.

Law smiled and wiped his face on his sleeve. He leaned forward, bending Luffy almost in half to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then he went to whisper lowly in his ear, keeping his voice husky like he knew Luffy loved.

_“Good boy.”_

A shiver ran through Luffy and he let out a soft moan. He flashed Law a sated smile, and Law stroked his hair with the hand that was still clean and gave him another gentle kiss before sitting back up. Slotting his face back between the younger man’s legs, Law spoke again with his lips pressed against Luffy’s sex. He knew Luffy could feel the vibrations because the young man shuddered, his legs quaking on both sides of his head.

“Let’s do it again. I wanna make you scream.”

This time when Law licked his way into Luffy he aimed for the center, leaving room for one of his hands to join in. He angled his arm so that his thumb slotted into Luffy’s wet opening, leaving his fingers out. Those fingers quickly found Luffy’s clit, and the young man shouted in surprise as pleasure coursed through him. Law deftly rubbed there, fingers building the sensations he had ignited. Inside, his thumb worked alongside his tongue, rubbing against Luffy’s walls and bringing him close to tears from the intense pleasure he was giving him. Frustrated by how short his tongue was proving to be, Law replaced it with three fingers from his other hand, moving to suck and nibble on the rim of Luffy’s weeping hole. Luffy was nearly sobbing, Law’s long fingers somehow drawing pitchy, whining words out of him.

“A-ah! Law! Oh, oh _god_ — god, I’m so close—I’m so—“

He came again, body shaking like a leaf in the wind as the orgasm jolted through his body. He clamped his thighs around Law’s head, breath coming in little screams. Law smiled against the flesh he was sucking on and Luffy must have felt it because he bucked even harder.

Law took the opportunity to detach himself and take his shirt off while Luffy was resting after his second orgasm. Deciding on a change of position, he lifted Luffy’s torso off the bed and slid beneath it, maneuvering them both until he sat behind a still blissed out Luffy with his legs on either side of the younger man. Pulling Luffy backwards until his back hit Law’s chest, the older pirate leaned forward, wrapping a strong arm around Luffy’s heaving chest. Without further ado, he reached down and pushed Luffy’s legs apart again, silently coaxing the younger man until he helped, opening his legs and bending them over Law’s extended ones. Law moved the hand on Luffy’s chest to grip one of his legs as he spread the flexible pirate open even further.

“That’s right,” Law quietly encouraged, able to whisper directly into Luffy’s ear due to the new position. “You’re being such a good boy for me. I just wanna see you open so wide...” His fingers tightened around Luffy’s leg in his arousal and Luffy moaned at his words, closing his eyes and laying his head back on Law’s shoulder.

Law grinned and moved his hand from Luffy’s hip downward. He curled his hand into Luffy, pushing four fingers back into his dripping vagina. Luffy stiffened and gasped, hips already moving on the fingers, trying to find that sweet friction.

Law kissed Luffy’s neck, just behind his ear. “Are you riding my hand? Mmm you want me so badly, don’t you baby? Do you wanna feel me inside?”

“Y-yes,” Luffy gasped back. His hips were now slamming into Law’s fingers, filling the air with lewd, wet sounds.

Law licked his lips. “Do you hear that?” He picked up the pace with his fingering, increasing the volume of the wet, smacking sounds. “I’ve never seen you so dripping wet before.”

Luffy only moaned in response, so Law went on. “What do you want me to do to you, Pirate King? How deep do you want this cock?” He ground against Luffy’s lower back, letting the younger man feel the effect he was having.

There was only moaning from Luffy, so Law quickened his pace, thumbing over Luffy’s clit while he rubbed the rough skin on his inner wall. Luffy’s breathing grew quicker and when it hitched, Law abruptly stopped and withdrew his hand. Luffy made to close his legs and get some friction where it had been lost, but Law held them open, letting the cool air of the cabin seep into Luffy’s most sensitive parts. The younger man groaned and bucked but didn’t reach down to touch himself—it was like he’d forgotten he had hands.

Law huffed softly against Luffy’s neck, biting it. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”  he asked, though he couldn’t wait a second longer either. He’d so far managed to keep his composure for the sake of Luffy’s pleasure, but the need to bury himself inside Luffy’s heat and reach his own release was getting to be overwhelming, too powerful to contain.

Luffy let out a keening sound, a whine filled with arousal and need. “Y-yes, yes, please Law, please—“

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, I need it now, please—“

Luffy was still babbling as Law laid back and rolled them both over. He stood up for a moment to take his pants off before kneeling down on the bed behind Luffy, who was on his hands and knees, panting heavily. Law butted up behind him, letting his dick slide up and down Luffy’s crack, dipping in and out of his wet heat.

“You want it like this?” he asked, bending over Luffy, covering the smaller body with his own. “You want me to fuck you like an animal?”

“Please,” Luffy whimpered, and Law could see his hands clenching the sheets. He wanted this so much, they both did. “Please, Law, fuck me, hurry, please— _aah—!”_

Law had thrust inside in one smooth movement. He hovered over Luffy, reaching down to worm his fingers beneath Luffy’s hands. Luffy let go of the bedding and laced his fingers in between Law’s, rocking back on his dick. Law shifted his weight slightly and began rutting in and out of Luffy. He could hear the wet slaps their hips were making, the sounds mingling with Luffy’s moans in the increasingly humid air of the cabin.

“Mm—mm—mm—ahh—" Luffy was squirming beneath Law, grinding backwards on him. He yelped and went stiff, hips bucking with sudden fervor into Law’s. Law could feel Luffy’s walls spasming around him, and he renewed his thrusting with even more vigor.

“That’s right,” he growled into Luffy’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Law straightened up behind Luffy, detaching himself from his partner’s iron grip. He seized Luffy’s slender hips and began moving them in time with his thrusts, pulling him closer with every thrust in. Once the last tremors of orgasm had left Luffy, Law noticed that the smaller pirate was hardly making any sound aside from heavy panting. He stopped moving immediately.

Pulling out to give Luffy a moment to breathe, Law gently repositioned them so that he was leaning against the headboard, his little partner cradled in his lap with a leg on either side of his hips. He held Luffy close, kissing his forehead.

“Hey,” he said gently, rubbing gentle circles into Luffy’s back. “Was it too much? You okay? We can stop now if you’re tired, I don’t mind.”

He felt the pinch of teeth on his shoulder and looked down as Luffy met his eyes. He looked a little worn out, but there was a fire in his eyes. Law blinked.

“We’re not finished yet,” Luffy said steadily, not wavering in the least. And then he grinned.

Law wasn’t given a chance to say anything as Luffy licked into his mouth in a deep kiss. Pulling away, Luffy shuffled backwards until he was straddling Law’s still erect dick. Law watched as Luffy lowered himself down, both of them closing their eyes at the sensation.

“Yeah,” Law encouraged, eyes half-lidded, as Luffy sank the rest of the way down. “Mmm. Ride me, baby. You’re my king.”

Luffy flushed and immediately set to work bouncing up and down in Law’s lap, and it was Law’s turn to moan. The way Luffy was massaging his shaft was otherworldly. He reached his hands out and grasped Luffy’s hips, pulling him down and thrusting up into him with the rhythm.

“God, Luffy, you’re so—aah, _god—”_

“La—aww—aaa—” Luffy’s tone sounded almost dazed, and Law turned his gaze from the wet connection of their bodies up to Luffy’s face. The Pirate King had his mouth slack and was gazing over Law’s shoulder, eyes unseeing and glazed. He looked completely fucked out, like he had ascended to the next plane, and if it was possible Law’s dick got even harder at the sight. He thrusted harder, grunting from the exertion.

“Aa—! Aah—aa—Law—ohhh—oh--you’re so--so--deep--aah--” The combination of Luffy’s breathy moans and his tightening muscles on Law’s dick were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Law could feel himself getting closer to his peak, and he gripped Luffy’s hips even tighter. He helped his partner move quicker and quicker up and down his shaft, helpless words bubbling from his lips.

“Luffy--oh! Aah--Luffy--god, I’m so--so close--” Law groaned. He shifted one hand from Luffy’s hip to rub at his clit as he bounced. The smaller pirate let out high, quavering moans at the touch as Law changed pace from the deep thrusting of before in favor of shallow, quick thrusts that made his head scrape against the rough skin inside Luffy, making them both cry out. Law could feel Luffy’s muscles coiling around him and quickened his rubbing. “C’mon baby. One more time, you can do it. Cum for me.”

Luffy’s entire body stiffened and his eyes went wide as he let out a pitchy whine. Law felt the muscles spasm around him as Luffy began frenziedly bucking in his lap. It all was too much for Law and he seized Luffy’s hips again, pulling him down to meet the finishing thrust. Law’s fingers trembled violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shot his cum deep inside the king of pirates. His breathing sped up, taking on a raspy, spent note as the power of his orgasm made his vision white out for a few seconds. The pleasure—the utter bliss—left the tips of his fingers and toes tingling in the aftermath.

When his senses returned to him, Law found that his very tired husband was leaning against his chest, taking deep breaths. Law let out a contented sigh and brought his hand up to rub gentle circles in Luffy’s back.

“Hey,” he murmured. “You’re not asleep are you?”

There was a low chuckle from where Luffy’s head was tucked against his neck. “No, but I’m about to be.”

“Well don’t just yet. You gotta go and pee first. No urinary tract infections allowed on this ship.”

The Pirate King lifted his head up and looked at Law seriously. “‘S’not your ship, T’rao.”

Law hummed his agreement. “No, it’s not. But I’m sure Tony-ya will say the same thing, if you want to get a second opinion.”

Luffy apparently didn’t, because all he did was snicker softly in response. He buried his face in Law’s chest, nose pressing against his solar plexus. “Don’ wanna get up yet. You’re warm.”

Law chuckled. “C’mon, don’t tell me I wore you out this much? I thought you had more stamina than that.”

The challenge in the words was barely hidden, and Luffy frowned before looking up with narrowed eyes, unwilling to let Law win. “Jerk,” he muttered lowly, pressing light kisses on the skin above Law’s heart right after to dull the edge of the loving insult.

Law watched as his partner pushed himself off Law, throwing his arms out to his sides for balance as his knees threatened to give out under him. Law’s eyes lingered on his husband’s toned body as Luffy disappeared into the bathroom. Law let out a content sigh. Making love to Luffy and the previous battle had both taken their toll on him, and now the adrenaline infused emotional charge was bleeding from him with each exhale.

He heard a muffled thump and Luffy cursing at something in the bathroom, and he rolled his eyes fondly. Putting the time his partner spent getting cleaned to good use, he used the napkins they kept on the nightstand to wipe away the cooling wetness still on his nether regions, and then laid back on the pillows.

Part of why he enjoyed making love to his husband so much was that like everything else he did in life, sex was often a very passionate, spur-of-the moment thing for Luffy. It wasn’t like they needed to worry about contraceptives that much either, with what his body had gone through with Amber Lead. The chance for offspring was next to zero where Law was concerned.

Luffy returned then, falling face first into the bed with an exaggerated groan. Law chuckled at his dramatic display, and he pulled Luffy up to him. Luffy glanced at him with half lidded eyes, and he was tired, Law could tell, but not tired enough to fall asleep on the spot.

Luffy warmed his side again soon enough. And front too, really, because Luffy had taken it upon himself to sprawl on top of the Yonkou. Law was running his fingers lazily through Luffy’s hair, and his free hand was in held loosely both of Luffy’s hands. He was turning Law’s hand this way and that, idly toying with the long tattooed fingers. Law thought it was dumb, but then again Luffy kind of was. It was why he loved him.

“You enjoying yourself there?” he asked, teasing.

“Mm.” Luffy made a point of kissing Law’s knuckles chastely before continuing, staring up at Law from under his eyelashes. “You made me feel so good, Torao. Thanks. ‘M really tired now though.”

“Then sleep.”

“I will in a minute. Gonna… You gotta wake me up in time for breakfast, ok?” Luffy said, voice almost a whisper. His lips brushed against Law’s knuckles as they moved.

“Yes, yes.” Law pressed a kiss on the top of his husband’s head and Luffy all but purred, the sound slurring and tired. “Though I’m sure Black Leg-ya will be serving breakfast late tomorrow regardless, since the fight ran long.”

“Those guys had it comin’,” Luffy slurred his reply. “That’s what you get for attacking—” he was cut off by a yawn, “my friends.”

Law ran his fingers through Luffy’s messy hair to get them off his partner’s eyes. It made Luffy giggle, and a wave of affection made Law’s chest feel full and warm.  “They were weak,” he stated, failing to keep disappointment from tinging his tone. “You’d think there’d be better challengers for the King of Pirates.”

“Yeah...” Luffy huffed. “Those guys were no fun.”

Law smirked. “The part that came after was quite enjoyable, though.”

Law could feel the King grin against his chest. “Yeah, totally,” Luffy mumbled. “Love you, T’rao. Gonna sleep now.”

“Love you too, Luffy-ya.” Law pulled his husband closer. A twitch of his fingers and a flash of blue later the blankets covered them both, Luffy from head to toe. Luffy giggled at the sudden darkness quietly, and he scooted up until his head popped up from under the covers. The smaller pirate buried his face in the crook of Law’s neck, and his breathing evened out almost instantly as sleep claimed him.

Law’s eyes closed, and the warm haze of sleep began to envelop him as well. For the first time in a long while, he found that he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sweet right? We'll be posting irregularly, as is the Kavi way o/
> 
> Until next time!  
> じゃなあ~


End file.
